


Heating cycle disaster

by GXuniverse



Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Alternate Universe, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, alternative universe - weredog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GXuniverse/pseuds/GXuniverse
Summary: Weredog au. Wu song goes into a heat and he runs out of the medication to suppress it.
Relationships: Dog king/original Female character(s)





	Heating cycle disaster

Wu song and his brother go into heat once a Month due to the Panhu curse. Ever since his first heat cycle at age 13, Wu song tried to suppress his urges or take medications To prevent his heat. After joining Big green, Wu song had to hide his Panhu curse from everyone including his mating cycles. But after everybody in big green know his secret as a weredog, he no longer needed to hide his secret and would explain the facts about being a Weredog. Now that today is his mating cycle start to begin, Wu song had to find his medication in his drawers. His brother’s mating cycle also begin too and he ask his new girlfriend *Cough!* Pan Jinlian *Cough!* if she would like to help his heat. Surprisingly, she agreed and she end up becoming his first time. Wu song rolled his eyes as he think about it. Why does his twin see in her? He shook his head and tried to focus on his medication. The urges felt more powerful than he had last month. It was strange, he was usually able to keep himself contained through the months when he wasn’t on his medication. But now it felt like the months of build up wanted release; badly.  
Thankfully, he finished his appointment with his patient yesterday and there are no bookings and appointments today. Wu song look around nervously in his room to make sure he is alone and no one is there. If he didn’t have his medication fast, he lose control of his urges and went in a heat-induced frenzy. He hurriedly search all the drawers.

Come on… where is it…? he thought desperately. Where… a-ha! Relief flooded through him as he found the tiny orange bottle at the bottom of the drawer. He gave it a little shake.

…

He shook it harder.

…

Wu song stared down at the silent bottle with wide eyes.

E-empty?! H-how can it be empty?! I refilled it just last-

He looked up in horror.

Last month. After reuniting with his long lost brother(and helping him pulling teeth of the first patients who are the victims of the Terribly Sweet Sundae), he accidentally revealed his weredog side and all big green members found out about his curse. He transformed into a dog and ran off into the woods in shame. It took almost a week for the big green members to search for him. After they find him, they comfort and reassured him to go back to big green. He realized he isn’t the only one who is cursed. Like Wu song and his brother Dog king, Mystique Sonia and Mr Nohands are cursed, albeit with different curses. They decided to create a Cursed victims support group with members talking about their curse. This leave him so happy that...

...He forgot to get a refill.

Wu song stared at the empty bottle, cold dread filling him just as he feel something wet underneath his pants.

He open his pants and he glances down to see inside. To his dismay, his member is somewhat erected. He sat on his bed and put his hands on his blushed face in embarrassment. He was DEFINITELY not proud of this. Despite being a handsome bachelor, Wu song was not interested in dating anyone and tried to focused on his career over romance. Also, he was very afraid of commitment because he wasn’t Comfortable about the idea of long-term romantic relationships and marriages. This is why he had taken a vow of celibacy.

after a minute of silence, Wu Song slowly remove his hands and stare at his exposed member. There has to be a way to avoid this. The dentist warrior kept the ideas rolling in his head, hoping to come up with a solution. But his thoughts were soon becoming the same, with one thing in common. He hates to admit this. But it seemed like it was the only thing to do.

First, he grab a box of tissues then he take off his clothes. After he remove his clothes, he take a look at the mirror and he stare at his reflection. Because he was so focused on his dentist work, his Weredog secret(formerly) and being a big green member, he never realized he changed a lot and memories began to flooded in his head.

When he was a child, he was once very short and tiny for his age and was a runt among the kids. He used to have a slightly pudgy build and he was so short that he could be mistaken for four or six year old. This make him feel very insecure and sometimes complains about how his small height despite his father trying to cheer him up. However, he turn out be surprisingly wrong. By the time he turn 12, he had a massive growth spurt and end up becoming the tallest kid of his class. This surprise him and everyone. No one know how did he get so tall. Some jokingly say that the reason he become so tall is that he drank a lot of milk. It was sort of true for Wu Song but he prefer to drink low-fat/fat-free ones. 

By the time he is now old enough to go off on his own, he wave goodbye to his father and left to become a travelling Dentist. Unfortunately, he didn’t get much customers and patients because he couldn’t control his weredog powers and his curse weirded his patients/customers out. This saddened him and feel like he wasn’t living up with his father’s dentist reputation. But it all changes when the news of big green came throughout the hidden kingdom and He decided to go and join Big green. On his way to big green, he saw a sign outside the local tavern: "After Three Bowls, Do Not Cross the Ridge" and stops there for a break. The tavern waiter explains that the inn's home-brewed wine is so strong that customers would get drunk after having three bowls and are unable to cross the ridge ahead. Still sober after three bowls, Wu Song demands for more. By the end of his meal, he has consumed 18 bowls of wine but still looks steady. He is about to leave when the waiter stops him and warns him about a fierce tiger on the ridge. The waiter tell a tale about an psychopathic tiger who is banished and exiled from the tiger castle for killing four human children. Wu Song suspects that the waiter is bluffing him to spend the night at the tavern. Ignoring the waiter, he continues his journey, armed with only a quarterstaff.

Wu Song drunkenly stumbled on his way and went deep into forest. Tired, he took a break and lay down for a nap. No sooner had he fallen asleep than he was woken up by the roar of tiger upon him. That instantly sobered him. armed with only a quarterstaff. After narrowly dodging the tiger‘s first three charges, Wu Song attempts to fight back but breaks his staff on a tree. Unarmed, he summons all his might and transformed into a fierce dog to fight the rogue Tiger. After a lot of biting, pouncing and scratching, he turn back into a human and manages to pin the tiger face-down with his arms. He then rains blows on the tiger's head using his bare fist. After punching the tiger unconscious, he picks up his broken staff and whacks it till he is sure it is dead. Fearing another tiger might appear, he flees the spot. He runs into some group who are revealed to be big green members, who are amazed to learn what he has just done(Wu song left the turning into a dog part out because he didn’t know they believe him or not).

ApeTrully is impressed by his bravery and courage that he made him the official member of Big green. After learning his sad tale of being an unlucky dentist, ApeTrully offers him the job of being Big green’s dentist which he happily accepts. He is given turquoise sword, which is like a Swiss Army knife of all his dentists tools(because his staff is destroyed from his previous fight with the evil tiger). After joining and becoming the dentist of big green, Wu song decided to keep his curse a secret.

The memories ended when Wu song feel sudden urge and he later walk towards his bed. He slowly lay down his bed and pick up two tissues. This going to be messy. His hand raised up to his member, then he firmly grasped it with his tissues. Wu song let out a deep groan. With a glance, he slowly stroke himself. His member erected more from the sudden affection. He panted as he feel some deep primal urge insisted him to continue.

He strokes himself roughly, making him panted more. His body was liking his rough strokes, keeping him filled with hormones which would not make him stop. He went from stroking, to a firm grasp. He rubbed himself harder, the feeling intensifying. His pleasure was quickly raising inside of him. Sweat dropped from his head as he keep rubbing his member and panting.

The pressure of pleasure was building greatly. Wu song moaned and panted His whole body was trembling uncontrollable as he felt the tension coming up. As he about to squeeze it so he can release the cum...

...A door suddenly slam open and it reveal Lin Chung and Mighty Ray. “Excuse me, our toothpaste ran out and do you mind if-What are you doing??!!”

The sudden disturbance cause Wu song to freak out and accidentally ejaculate In his tissue. Lin Chung and Mighty Ray were shocked for what they saw. Lin Chung covered his eyes while Mighty ray remove his eyeballs to avoid seeing Wu song’s “privacy“. “W-we are Terri-bly sorry for inter-rupting your....privacy” Lin Chung replied still Covering his eyes. Drenched in sweat and panting, Wu song turn to see Lin Chung and Mighty ray standing there trying not to see. Wu song’s face turn red in embarrassment and he hurriedly rushed to the bathroom to fetch his clothes. He quickly dressed up and went out of the bathroom.

”you can open your eyes now” he said. Lin Chung remove his hands from his eyes and Ray put on his eyes back. They saw Wu song standing there with his face still red from this “Masturbating” incident. “I-I explain to you before I had to deal with my...“heat” problem” Said Wu song nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out for my other accounts to know more!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/gxuniverse  
> https://mabeljonesrock.tumblr.com/  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/gxuniverse1?lang=en


End file.
